Pretenders: A Spin-Off
by Purplesky4322
Summary: We all have secrets. Some people's secrets are so bad they could be sent to jail, while some other person's secret could be as small as a crush. But these secrets make us who we are. We can choose to be honest, or we can choose to live 2 lives, maybe even 3. What you are about to read is not a typical cliche high school story, but a story about courage, struggle, and heartache.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of this story or the story** ** _Pretenders._** **Most of the credit goes to Lisi Harrison, the author of the book** ** _Pretenders._**

We all have secrets. Some people's secrets are so bad they could be sent to jail, while some other person's secret could be as small as a crush. But these secrets make us who we are. We can choose to be honest, or we can choose to live 2 lives, maybe even 3. What you are about to read is not a typical cliche high school story, but a story about courage, struggle, affair, heartache, and pain. Also a story about finding out who you are, where you belong, and recovering from the past.

 **I will be having 4 (or maybe 5) characters and each chapter will be a journal entry from them. I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Lexi Morrison

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs listed below.**

 **Lexi**

Ugh, I hate my teacher. I hate these people. I hate school. I hate my life. Mrs. Santiago wanted us to spend our money on a journal for class. Does she even know that two dollars could be a lot of money for a poor family?! My parents can barely afford to pay for my sister and I to this school, let alone pay the rent. Mrs. Santiago wants us to write in our journal every day and express our feelings. I honestly don't care about expressing my feelings. And if I did, I'd be locked away right now. Apparently, the teacher told us that she's only going to flip through the pages to make sure we wrote something, and she wouldn't read them. I don't believe that. If I was her, I would read every single one of the journals. Who knows what secrets people have? I can't be alone. Anyways, I have no idea what to write in here. I'm obviously not writing my secrets or my innermost thoughts, I'm not talking about friends, because I don't have any. What about… A top ten list, I'm just doing that because I have to find some way to fill up my entire journal. Let's see...

 **Top ten favorite songs:**

 **1\. Bring Me To Life**

 **2\. Scream Aim Fire**

 **3\. Phoenix**

 **4\. Mad Hatter**

 **5\. Tag, you're it**

 **6\. Sippy Cup (I know, the name makes the song sound ridiculous, but it's actually a good song)**

 **7\. Rock N Roll**

 **8\. King for a Day**

 **9\. American Idiot**

 **10\. Basket Case**

And… Now I'm humming along to Rock N Roll while tapping my pencil on the desk. Although obviously not exactly right now since I'm writing this, but… Yeah. What the hell, this guy has been staring at me for a minute straight. I wonder what's up with him… Maybe he's new or something… I've never seen him before. Actually, I have! Last year, he was in my math class. His name is like, Ky, Kyle, something like that. I'm going to stare at him back, I'll make him intimidated. Hopefully he doesn't know who I am, Lexi Piper Morrison, the girl who once used to party and have many friends but now is the most disliked girl in the grade. Good, he looked away. He looks so familiar though… I'm going to 'sharpen my pencil' and look over his shoulder. He probably has his name on something.

Crap, crap, crap. He saw me look over his shoulder. Someone else also tripped me, but I don't care about that right now. I get tripped normally. I guess the good news is, I found out what his name is. He's Kyle Sparks, the she-devil's (also known as Heather Floyd) ex-boyfriend. Heather is my ex best-friend and she dated Kyle when I was still friends with her, when I was talkative and peppy. I'll admit it, I had a crush on him, but not anymore. I've changed since then. He was just staring at me again! Does he like me? Doubt it. Does he like my hair? Doubt it. Does he need to talk to me? Doubt it, people rarely talk to me unless they're insulting me. Most people here look so focused on writing their journal entry, I guess I'm one of them? Eh, I don't think I'm one of them, I'm not very focused on this. Anyways, there is 20 minutes left until the period is over. Ugh, I have history next. I hate history. Let's just say I hate pretty much everything. (Not really, but I hate a lot of things) I just got an idea. I'll do the top ten things I hate.

 **Top ten things I hate:**

 **1\. Life**

 **2\. Heather Floyd (Yes, I know she's a person but she's so worthless she deserves to be called a thing)**

 **3\. Rules**

 **4\. Religion**

 **5\. Most people in general**

 **6\. Romance**

 **7\. Social events**

 **8\. School**

 **9\. Dishonesty**

 **10\. Classical music**

That was easy. Well, I mean, not completely easy since I do hate a lot of things, but still pretty easy trying to decide the things I hate the most. Anyways… What do I talk about? Maybe about how I'm bored, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. I guess I could just write about what happened earlier? So, I woke up at 5:30 AM as usual, skipped my homework and studying, got dressed, skipped breakfast as usual, and then updated my blog with the time I had left. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have a blog. I post most of my private stuff on there and I guess I could include some of my posts from my blog on here. Even though they are private and this is a journal that anyone could find, Mrs. Santiago, our english teacher, gave us a cover with a lock on it so our journals remain private. So, I might eventually right some private things in here. I guess I'll mostly be writing about my life and what's happening, not that it's exciting. And I'm only in 10th grade, it's not like it's anything exciting such as 9th grade or 12th grade. Anyways, let me start by introducing myself, even though I'm the only one reading, and I know myself. So, I'm Lexi Morrison. I have tan skin, long neon green hair, and hazel eyes. I'm taller than most girls my age, but I'm not really tall. Let's see… I usually just wear a lot of mascara and red lipstick, usually nothing else. Sometimes I don't wear any make up though. What else? The places I've been to outside of the country are, Tokyo, Paris, London, Ireland, Bora Bora, South Korea, and Brazil. I live in the USA, and I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I'm 16 years old and as I mentioned earlier, I'm in 10th grade. I used to like to go shopping, play field hockey, hang out with friends, and do other stuff, but now I don't. Now I like to listen to music and I guess write? I don't have many hobbies now, after my friends left me. I also like to just get some alone time in a quiet place and think about life. Why are we even here? What is my purpose to be in this world? I don't think I have a purpose, I'm probably useless and won't make a change in the world at all. I usually just wonder to myself about these things. Sometimes I also think about how there is so many people in the world, someone probably died just now. Someone's also probably crying right now. A baby might be being born, someone is kissing someone else, someone probably just got arrested, there are 7 million people in the world, there's bound to be someone doing those things right now. Maybe I should skip next period and go to my spot under the willow tree in the place only I know about. I think I should. Well whatever, I still have 5 minutes left. I'm so bored. What the… That guy-Kyle, he's staring at me again! He's starting to creep me out. But, that might be his objective, he might want to mess with me, like everyone does. Let's see if I can get him to stop staring by staring at him.

It's not working, let me look away. And… He hasn't looked away yet. I think I should go to the willow tree next, I want to skip class because I don't want to go to history and I don't want to see Kyle in my next class, I know we have it together. The bell is ringing now, I have to go, and I think I'm skipping class.


End file.
